


Hulk Smash

by Anonymous



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Anal Gaping, Anal Sex, Author has some regrets, Bad Guys Made Them Do It, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Exactly What It Says on the Tin, Hospitalization, Hulk Sex (Marvel), Improvised Sex Pollen, In Public, Large Cock, M/M, Recovery, Rough Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Sex Pollen, Size Difference, Some recovery
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-26
Updated: 2020-06-26
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:02:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,146
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24922762
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: He do be smashin' though. Read the tags.
Relationships: Hulk/Peter Parker
Comments: 5
Kudos: 97
Collections: Anonymous





	Hulk Smash

Doctor Doom had spread a whole host of robots about the city, and the team didn’t realize until they were already there that they probably should’ve brought a bigger crew. It had taken longer than they’d liked, but after a couple of hours, Iron Man, Captain America, Hulk, and Spider-Man were finishing off the last of the robots.

Peter’s spider-sense flared, but before he had time to respond to it, the Hulk roared so loudly that Spider-Man was immediately turning toward him. It wasn’t a normal roar, and Peter’s look of concern toward the green tank meant that he forgot to move. Something hit the back of his shoulder, and Peter yelped in surprise.

Spider-Man crossed his right arm across his chest, reaching over his left shoulder to pull out what he found to be a dart with a long shaft. It stung as Peter pulled it out, and he looked at it. It was hollow inside, but there was a hole on the shaft where something could potentially go.

_ “Cap, what happened?” _ Iron Man asked, hovering high up in the hopes of spotting Doctor Doom.

_ “Don’t know,” _ Captain America responded. _“He has some sort of… something on his back. A few things that look almost like mini javelins or crossbow bolts? I’ll try to get—“_

The Hulk roared again, causing Cap to slow his approach. Hulk knelt down, putting a fist on the ground and shaking his head. Cap carefully began to shift closer, picking up a high pitched, vibrating noise from the Hulk. That… wasn’t normal.

“Hulk? You okay?” Captain America asked gently. Hulk’s head swiveled to look at Cap, then Spider-Man. He snarled. After swinging an arm to push Cap back, Hulk turned and charged toward where Spider-Man stood. Peter tensed.

_“Uh… Hulk?”_ Tony asked.

_“Kid, incoming!”_ Tony warned. Peter got his senses about him in time to web slingshot away. He got up and onto a roof, jumping a few blocks over before stopping.

“I think I’m good. he—“

_ “He’s following you. Somehow. You’re not in his sight but—“ _

“Wait, Karen is showing that Doom got me with something. He hit me shoulder and it feels like I got a shot. It could be drugs, but there’s like… I don’t know… a beeping?” Spider-Man reported, trying to tune his hearing as he groped for his shoulder. Hulk jumped onto the edge of the roof, and Peter scrambled back. “Not really the priority though.”

_“Can you lead him away until we clear the area out?”_ Tony asked. _“If Doom hit either of you with anything, you shouldn’t be in a danger zone.”_

“Yeah, I can do that. Civilians first, minimize casualties and damage,” Peter repeated from Steve’s lectures. Getting Hulk away would help with that immensely. He swung off the roof, and he was moving at full speed, but the Hulk was right on his feet. Spider-Man worked his way down the main street toward Central Park, leaving a trail of crushed cars behind him. The park would be relatively clear this long after the shelter-in-place order, and he knew the press mostly knew better than to get in range of the Hulk.

Once he was in the park, which was, to his relief, already evacuated, he tried to find a way to stall the Hulk. He trapped Hulk between three large oak trees, swinging around him in circles to create walls of webbing. He landed on the branch of one of the trees and looked through the leaves at Hulk. Hulk looked straight back at him.

Spider-Man flipped back, soaring away from the tree right before the Hulk jumped into it, knocking it down. Peter landed on his feet, but when the Hulk and the tree landed, the dodging of branches caused Peter to lose his balance. His back hit the soft grass, a stark contrast to the gruff hand that grabbed his waist. Peter made a sound of surprise as he was lifted into the air, but he thought fast. His hands were free, and he slammed a taser web into Hulk’s wrist. Hulk roared and flung his hand. Peter tried to orient himself, but he wasn’t quick enough to stop himself from colliding harshly with a tree before hitting the ground.

Spider-Man’s body vibrated with pain from his spine as he got onto his hands and knees in the dirt. The ground shook as Hulk ran toward him, and Peter fell back onto his back to avoid getting hit by debris as Hulk burst through the trees. Hulk smashed his fists into the ground on either side of Spider-Man’s head. Peter hesitated, hearing the whine and the beeping, and y’know what? He could  _ really _ use Bruce back, because something felt off. It just meant he’d have to talk Hulk down. Peter reached up to his ear and switched off his comm so he wouldn’t distract the others.

“Hulk! Hulk, dude, it’s me. It’s Spider-Man!” Peter shouted. He held his hands up defensively and then tried to calm his voice. “It’s just me, okay? Just Spider-Man. I’m a friend. Now if you can please calm—“

Hulk twitched his head at the word “calm” and growled. Peter tried to backtrack.

“Okay, okay,” Peter searched for an out. He saw a trash can behind Hulk, but that was more of a weapon than an out. “Look, we’re here. There’s nothing to freak out about. No one’s getting hur— Ah!”

Peter yelped as Hulk suddenly grabbed his torso, pinning him against the ground. Spider-Man pressed against the big, green fingers, but they were solid steel. Hulk picked the squirming superhero up again, and Peter steeled himself to be thrown, but it didn’t happen. A big hand came up between Spider-Man’s legs, the fingers pressing into his ass, and the thumb pressing into Peter’s pelvis. Hulk closed his hand some. Spider-Man renewed his struggling, but the grip was firm, unyielding.

“Hulk!” Peter squeaked. “What are you doing?” What the hell was this?

“Spider!” Hulk roared. Spider-Man tried another taser web, and Hulk groaned in pain, but he had been more ready for it. He didn’t toss Peter this time and instead tightened his grip. Hulk slammed Spider-Man back into the ground, and Spider-Man tried to scramble out of reach, but Hulk caught his wrist, pinning it to the dirt. Peter tried to punch it free, only to get his other wrist trapped. Spider-Man thrashed as Hulk held him down, and Hulk tightened his grip, crushing Spider-Man’s web shooters. Peter struggled to get a hand to his ear, to turn on his comm, but he couldn’t get there.

“Hulk! Hulk, let go!” Peter pleaded.

“Hulk horny!” The words made Peter freeze in confusion.

“Hulk what?!” Spider-Man asked. He knew Hulk’s vocabulary wasn’t that good, so maybe he was using it wrong? Hulk pulled the young adult forward by his arms, shifting his grip so that he now held Peter’s upper body in his fist, pinning both arms to his side. Spider-Man forced himself to take a deep breath to calm down because he knew he wasn't getting anywhere. “Hulk, buddy. Just tell me what you need, and I can help. Are those crossbolts hurting you?”

The pitch (that Peter thought might be coming from Hulk) increased in intensity, and from the way Hulk shook his head, he knew that the green monster heard it too. Hulk growled lowly, and spider-senses shot up in alarm. Then, his hand was between Peter’s legs again, and the smaller hero’s stomach dropped through his feet as he heard the tearing of fabric and felt the air against his skin. Hulk ripped the pelvis of the suit away from Peter’s body, exposing him.

Peter panicked, trying fruitlessly to get out of the Hulk’s fist. Hulk ripped Peter’s soft underwear away and pushed the pants of his own shorts down. Peter looked down and felt sick, unable to take his eyes off of Hulk’s gigantic cock. He was putting the pieces together, and he was trapped.

"Hulk! Hulk, please! You don’t have to do this!” Spider-Man yelled, but the piercing whine felt even louder. He thrashed and kicked, but the Hulk didn’t seem to care. Peter didn’t have the leverage he needed to get any power.

He felt the moist head of Hulk’s cock pressing against his hole, and Peter turned pale. It wouldn’t fit. It wouldn’t fit! It wouldn’t!

"Let go! Please! Don’t!” Peter begged hopelessly. The Hulk held his dick in one hand and Peter in the other, pressing the tight ass down onto his tip. Peter spread his legs on instinct, trying to keep as much of his body away as possible, but it was useless. Hulk’s cock pressed up against the tiny hole and couldn’t seem to get in.

Hulk pulled Peter away from it slightly, and Peter was flooded with relief that the Hulk was giving up. Hulk brought Peter back down with more force, jabbing him with his hard girth. Peter yelled as the head did open him up slightly. It hurt like a hot rod of metal up his ass, and Peter writhed as Hulk continued to press him against his cock. Hulk pulled him away again and Peter struggled to breathe. This wasn’t happening. This wasn’t—

Hulk swung Peter down, and Peter shrieked as the green cock penetrated his ass, spreading him wide and skewering him. Tears streamed down the young Avenger’s face as he struggled, feeling his insides both stretch and tear in feeble attempts to accommodate the Hulk.

Now that the head of his cock was mostly in, Hulk was able to force himself in further. The bruising grip around Peter’s upper body pulled him down, getting the cock deeper than anything that size should be able to go. Peter wheezed and tried to keep from suffocating. 

Hulk let him up slightly so that he could get more force on the next thrust, and Peter wailed as the head was fully seated in him, and he could feel his asshole desperately trying to close around the shaft, begging for those few inches less of girth. Peter felt the Hulk’s cock touch his pelvic bone, and Hulk tugged, but he was too big to fit. Peter trembled violently. If Hulk tried hard enough, Peter knew he could  _ shatter _ that bone, and the thought terrified him now.

To Peter’s relief, Hulk didn’t try. He just started jerking himself off with Peter’s body, making his gaping hole take the inhuman cock over and over. Peter thought he was hyperventilating, but he was still able to yelp when Hulk fell backward onto his ass, causing a particularly rough jab. With Peter properly stuck on his cock, Hulk used his free hand to rub the part of his cock that Peter’s ass couldn’t reach. Peter’s vision went white as Hulk used him as a living, squirming fleshlight, bouncing the superhero on his cock over and over.

All he felt down there was pain and something wet, and Peter shut his eyes, trying to think of something else, anything else. He couldn’t stand the sound of Hulk’s grunts and pants as he worked himself, but Peter had given up on fighting back, trying to just take this without dying.

A repulsor blast hit Hulk square in the chest, causing Hulk’s grip around Peter to tighten. Peter’s eyes flew open as Hulk stood up, but he was still impaled on his length. Iron Man flew in, blasting the Hulk, who bellowed but still didn’t let go. A shield cut Hulk’s wrist, and this time, the grip did loosen some. Peter felt a weight pull Hulk’s hand down just a bit, and he realized that Cap had jumped onto the back of the monster’s hand. Spider-Man felt a mix of relief and terror as Cap pushed against the green fingers. Another blast hit Hulk’s wrist, and then they were falling. Cap grabbed Peter in midair and spun him so that the first Avenger took the impact of the fall.

Spider-Man looked up at Captain as he grabbed him under the arms and dragged him backward, out of the way of Iron Man fighting Hulk. When they stopped, Peter tried to sit up, but Steve had taken one look at his lower body and blocked him, putting a hand on Peter’s chest to keep him against the grass.

“Peter, you’re ok. Just lie flat. Stay still.”

“Am I okay? Is it okay?” Peter gasped.

“Yes,” Steve answered seriously. “I just need you to stay still until Tony gets back, ok?”

“What if he doesn’t beat—“

“He will.”

“But he—“

“Peter. Still,” Cap insisted; and Peter nodded. He felt dizzy, like his body was buzzing.

“‘M I bleeding?” Peter asked. He looked at Steve, who had knelt down next to him. Steve, who couldn’t tell a lie in good conscience.

“Some. I don’t know what’s hurt, so I need you to lay down until we get help,” Steve said. Peter took a shuddering breath, and he could feel that his face was wet under the mask. Cap checked on Iron Man and Hulk again before slipping his fingers under the edge of Peter’s mask, pulling it up to the bridge of his nose so he could have more air.

“It hurts,” Peter breathed. 

“What does?”

“Everything,” Peter said, and he meant it. The buzzing had expanded to make his whole body feel asleep with a pricks and needles sensation, and when he tried to move his leg, he whimpered. Steve moved his hand to Peter’s shoulder, and after some amount of time that Peter struggled to track, Iron Man came into view, his mask fading back.

Steve stood up, and combined with the sunlight, Peter couldn’t see Tony’s face. Maybe it was for the better. He couldn’t hear them talking anyways, unable to focus on much besides himself. Captain America passed Iron Man and broke into a run, and Tony knelt where Steve had been before.

“Hey kid,” Tony greeted. Peter grunted softly in response. “I know. An ambulance is on the way.”

Peter didn’t say anything. His mind was still swirling too much to think, and he didn’t think he’d know what to say even if he could. A bare hand wrapped around his gloved one and squeezed. Peter tilted his head back, trying to listen as sirens came closer.

He heard warbled voices all around him, but he didn’t listen much now that the siren was off. He knew Tony would take care of him. Peter felt hands on his thigh and tried to sit up again. A new hand cupped his chin and held him back. Peter tried to shift, but his body throbbed, and he whined. He groped for Tony’s hand.

“—on. Hold on,” Tony was saying, catching Peter’s hand. “He hates needles. Peter, they’re giving you the right amount of morphine. It’s going to block the pain, ok? I’ve got you. Just stay still.”

Peter’s lip quivered, but Tony kept speaking to him in gentle tones, long enough for the paramedics to inject him with morphine. They had to give him a ton for it to work, but the good thing was that his body made it work fast, and in less than a minute, Peter was starting to relax against the grass.

“Good boy,” Tony praised. An oxygen mask was set over Peter’s mouth, and he was shifted onto a board for transport. Iron Man stayed in view but did his best to stay out of the paramedics' way. Spider-Man only got a passing, blurry glimpse of the carnage around the park before they loaded him into the ambulance. It looked like a tornado had ripped through.

Once Peter was strapped in, Tony made his way to his side again, letting nanobots from his suit form into a saw of sorts. Iron Man cut off Spider-Man’s mangled web shooters and then helped a medic cut the glove off of one of his hands. They were able to fit an IV into the back of his hand, and Peter felt another surge of drugs hitting his system. He didn’t remember a whole lot after that.

* * *

Peter woke up and twisted his head, but the pillow didn’t feel like his own. He opened his eyes, and his heart sunk. He hated hospitals. Why didn’t Tony take him back to the med bay at the compound? At least Tony was here, sitting in a chair against the wall. When the billionaire saw that his eyes had opened, he quickly set his tablet aside and got up.

“Hey,” Tony said. He didn’t say anything else.

“Hi,” Peter said.

“Are you feeling ok?”

“Don’t feel anything, really.”

“Well, I guess that’s the best we can ask for. You needed surgery-- but don’t worry. You’ll be ok. They think you’ll have a full recovery, even if your situation is… unusual,” Tony wasn’t sure how to describe this, and his throat grew thick with words. Luckily, Peter changed the topic.

“Why are we here?”

“They want to keep you for observation. Also, I uh, I haven’t told May yet. I didn’t know what you’d want me to say, and if you want her to be here, we can get her here quickly,” Tony tapped his phone against his hand. “Obviously nobody’s going to really question you being gone on the weekend, so there haven’t been any questions asked. I only texted May an FYI that you were with me, not that you were hurt.”

Peter lifted his hand and touched his face to find that the top half of his mask was still on. At least they had respected his identity, although he assumed that Iron Man was probably hovering threateningly. Tony wouldn’t let them take off his mask unless it was absolutely necessary, and obviously, it hadn’t been.

“I miss anything?” Peter asked.

“You’re full of questions,” Tony huffed, but it was with a warm affection. After a moment though, his smirk faded.

“Doom got away. Bruce is AWOL,” Tony explained. He picked up an evidence bag from the side table and handed it to Peter. “They found this in your shoulder. According to Friday, it was emitting some kind of signal. We think the crossbow bolts might’ve had a similar transmitter that triggered the Hulk to be, um, unsavory. I don’t know. It’s just a theory.”

“It’s not Bruce’s fault,” Peter said. Tony deflated a bit. How was Peter so forgiving?

“He feels like it is,” Tony said. “He’ll come back around. When he’s ready.”

“We were a distraction. An escape route,” Peter mumbled. He should’ve recognized that before. Why else would Doom make the Avengers fight each other?

“We got played,” Tony admitted. “But what matters is that you’re ok.”

“But what you’re saying is.., we got fucked over,” Peter said with a bittersweet laugh. “Ironic, all things considered.’ Tony scoffed and squeezed Peter’s hand.

“Don’t ever grow up, kid.”


End file.
